A Sea of Darkness
by nvlooney
Summary: An orphaned boy and his companions.
1. Hurricane

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="263d361d95212f49857301667885cb1a"Brady strolled down the streets of Lilycove. As an eight year old boy, he naturally had no fear of lurking thugs or harm-doers. As he turned down an alley, rain started to fall in golf ball sized droplets. The hurricane was setting in. Hurricane Carol had been built up to be the biggest hurricane in years. But it wasn't supposed to hit for another day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdf73330b113610b10d36460a07462e9"As Brady turned to sprint home, he heard a call. "Sol?" Brady turned as a small Absol limped out from behind a dumpster. A crimson streak ran down its leg. A flash the size of a ruler oozed blood at the top of Absol's leg./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc9da8d886e377c17567a781bfd75250"Brady sprung into action. He ran to the Absol, which backed away from him. He grabbed the Pokemon in his small arms, and sprinted towards the Pokemon center. Nurse Joy commanded him to run into the back room as soon as she saw the condition Absol was in. Nurse Joy had Brady lay Absol down on a table, and began to stitch him up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2f7a6f820fdf7f09d1ab5aaf33820a6"As she stitched the injured Pokemon, she spoke "You know, Absol's are bad omens. Dark types in general are. This one probably came here because of the hurricane." Thunder shook the building as she finished./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c98e2a87daac400b55347b5b5747cf2""Well I like dark types." Brady defiantly answered. "I think they're just misunderstood."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a082d4df6e3c7053867c7a671bf4f413"Nurse Joy finished with Absol's stitching and sent Brady on his way. As the pair left the Pokemon center, Absol sprinted out in to the streets, turning a corner and disappearing form view./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fb022e1985c45f7f5c36aa34374522e"Brady began to run home. The storm increased in intensity. Thunder crackled. Lightning flashed. As Brady reached his street, he heard a loud roaring. He looked down the street as a giant wave of water made its way down the avenue. Brady turned tail and began to run. The roaring got louder and louder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a925db04b0a622644737d866cca0753"The wave smacked into Brady's back. He was tossed and turned in the churning black seawater. He tried to make it to the surface, but the young boy couldn't tell which way was up. His lungs burned. Everything started to fade. Suddenly, something grabbed hold of the back of his shirt. He was ripped out of the churning darkness and onto the surface. Brady passed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="670e7c91c5f1bc9e6173f723529b7215"When he woke up, he was on the roof of a house. He heard the churning water from the hurricane rip through the city streets. Brady looked up at his savior./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41f1e4b96dfbb685b5cd4237962b92d0"Absol./p 


	2. Fallarbor

Brady turned the corner sharply, causing one of the stolen Pokeballs to fall out of his bag.

"Stop!" The police officer commanded behind him. The officer turned the corner into the alley. The kid was no where to be seen. It was like he had never even existed. The police officer shook his head and walked away. Brady creeped out from his idling place under the dumpster.

"Well Absol, looks like you finally get a Pokeball. " Absol creeped out from his spot under the fire escape of a building lining the alley, where he had been waiting for Brady to return.

"Sol!" Absol cried in glee as the ball landed at his feet. As Absol disappeared inside the capsule, Brady reminisced about the last two years the two had spent together. Ever since Brady's parents died, him and Absol had been roughing it together. They stole food to survive, and were usually on the run from a shop vendor or a police officer.

Brady picked up the ball containing his friend. As he turned to pick up his bag which he had dropped, he saw a small purple creature standing over it. The bag was ajar, and the Sableye was eating Brady's last pretzel.

"Absol, get that Sableye!" Brady screeched. Absol appeared in a flash of light and began to chase the now fleeing Sableye. Brady grabbed his bag and sprinted after them. He narrowly dodged several people on the street, and wasturning corners, and hopping fences at lightning pace.

He finally found Absol standing over the purple creature. Brady threw a Pokeball. It hit the downed Sableye squarely in the chest, absorbing it in a red light. The Pokeball clicked. Sableye had been caught!

As Brady returned Absol and celebrated his victory. He felt something smack the back of his head. Everything went dark.

When Brady awoke, he felt his pocket. Absol and Sableye's Pokeballs were still there. He looked over and saw is bag was there too. He then realized he was in the back of a truck.

The truck came to a slow stop. The back was finally opened, with warm sunlight and cool air filling the truck. A police officer stood in front of Brady. He looked at the house in shambles behind the officer. He heard several children chattering.

"Welcome to the Fallarbor Home for Orphaned and Abandoned Younglings."


End file.
